


Give Me Liberty

by Otpcruiseliner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Boats and Ships, F/F, Gay fluff for the soul, Liberty - Freeform, Lukadrien June, M/M, Overbearing father turns angel?, Trouble on the Open Sea, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpcruiseliner/pseuds/Otpcruiseliner
Summary: Trouble on the high seas as Adrien's modeling shoot gets disrupted by a fearsome gang of...pirates? Written for #LukadrienJune!





	Give Me Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, back at it again. Hope you enjoy this story written for the #LukadrienJune event on tumblr.

Another photoshoot. That’s what Adrien Agreste had this weekend. It’s what he had every weekend. Every Saturday his father’s assistant, Nathalie, would drop by his room and tell him to get ready to go to the shoot. They would drive to their destination, he would be rushed into hair and makeup, and on certain sets he would don an outfit representative of the theme and locale. 

His blonde wavy locks poked out on the sides of a blue and white sailor’s hat. He was modeling a designer white form fitting tank top that showed off his adolescently fit abdomen, and the cover up was a white and blue short-sleeved jacket that was also a little tight. I guess when you’re blessed with a metabolism like a hummingbird, you’re obligated to show it off in one way or another. Finishing off the ensemble was a pair of navy blue fitted shorts that came slightly above his knee, and a pair of designer white tennis shoes.

Their shoot was set on his father’s yacht, which they rarely ever used outside of hosting the occasional celebratory fashion walk after party. His father would actually attend these events to boost the morale of his guests, as he so rarely graced anyone with his presence. Including Adrien.

And this time was just like all of the other shoots.

His father was there, but he was being displayed on a computer tablet held by Nathalie, his bodyguard standing next to her. Both wore hats and sunglasses, but dressed in their normal day attire of suits. Adrien knew they must be miserable in this heat.

And yeah, it was hot out. Adrien could not stop sweating, even with all the breaks he was given to hydrate and wipe off the sweat. His attendants made sure to not smear off his light mask of makeup when they blotted him.

Standing in the shade between shoots had given the model time to get out of the sun. As he was taking his last sip of his water, Adrien heard a cold voice address him from behind.

“This new launch will be just what the company needs. The fragrance and the clothing line of this summer will all rest on your ability to model and sell the ideas we’re trying to market.”

Adrien turned to see Nathalie with sunglasses still on and with his father in her hands. He looked at the pixelated screen and then looked down as he always did when he was given pressuring tasks by his father.

“Yes sir, I won’t disappoint you.” Adrien said in a defeated and numbed tone. As if he could help it. The years of being exploited by his father had broken him down into a hollowed husk when the senior Agreste was in his vicinity.

“I know you won’t son.” Adrien perked his head at the comment, looking up in the hopes his father was giving him an actual heartfelt exchange. Alas, he was still staring at a different computer, most likely working on the next fashion line to come out.  
“Adrien, we are ready for you now!” Came his always overly excited professional photographer, Vincent. He was already seated on the floor, and already breaking a sweat, trying to find the perfect lighting in the sunshine.

Adrien walked out of the shaded awning onto the deck where the cameras and backup ring lights were ready for the next set of poses.

“I want you right over here Adrien!” Vincent pointed at a spot near some barrels and the ropes that were tied on the ship. Of course, the yacht didn’t need ropes because it didn’t have a sail, or barrels because they weren’t transporting any goods, but they were going for more of a luxurious pirate theme and they saw fit to be as extra as possible about it.

As Vincent came to position Adrien right where he had selected the best angle and direction of both sun and back up lighting, the boy’s mind wandered. He would put on the mask of a model and let the poses come naturally, as he did so many time in the past. His thoughts drifted to what his friend must have been doing today. Knowing them and seeing the beautiful weather, they must have gone somewhere nice like the pool or the park. 

He wished deeply that he could be with them, away from the tedious weekend tasks his father planned for him.

As he took his first few poses, he began to hear a noise in the distance. He thought this was odd as they had gone to a somewhat hidden beach. The noise grew and grew and Adrien soon realized it was a song he had heard before. 

It was Rose. She was singing in her loud guttural tones about her love for unicorns and it was blasting loudly through the speakers of the Liberty!

Wait. That must mean.

Adrien broke out of his pose and ran to the railing of the ship, along with a handful of other attendants and shooting crew who wished to see what the disturbance was. 

Sure enough, they all saw as clear as day the Liberty with sail hoisted high and the pirate ship was sailing closer to the side of the yacht. The song stopped along with the musicians backing Rose up. Nino, Juleka, and Luka. 

The rest of his friends was there too, manning the sound equipment. He saw Marinette and Alya at one speaker and Ivan and Mylène at the other. Adrien smiled at seeing his friends. They knew he couldn’t make it to whatever they had planned on doing that day. But how did they know where they were shooting? It was supposed to be kept secret…

Alya whispered to Marinette as they saw the crew hanging over to see them. “Great job getting the info on this shoot girly!”

Marinette blushed. It’s not as if she had Adrien’s whole schedule committed fully to memory. Oh wait. No, it was exactly like that. When Marinette had learned about Adrien’s cancelation of plans she coerced the rest of their friends to organize the #SaveAdrienAgresteRescueSquad. Their mission, which they all chose to accept, was to make the shoot so unimaginably chaotic that they would surrender Adrien as a peace offering. Then they could whisk him away for fun in the sun.

What they did not plan on was how exactly they were going to get Adrien down from the four-foot story yacht that towered over the seemingly puny Liberty.

Just as they began to formulate a plan to save their target model, a booming echo of a loudspeaker came from the towering yacht. 

Everyone turned their heads to see that Gabriel Agreste via tablet and aux cord was now plugged into the ship’s loud speaker system, which didn’t quite rival that of the Liberty. What did rival it was what were the words that were spoken.

“What is the meaning of this intrusion? This is a private set and I highly suggest you turn your boat around now!” His icy tone was accompanied by a furrowed brow, though few could see it since the screen still rest in Nathalie’s hands. She was near the railing holding the virtual designer up to see the commotion from the ocean.

Luka was the first to speak next. Grabbing a hold of Rose’s microphone, with bass guitar still in hand, he put on his best captain’s voice and boomed through the ship’s speakers. 

“Arghh, these waters be for all to enjoy and traverse! Ye landlubbers have little say over what me and my crew be doin’!”

Gabriel was less enthused now as he heard the ship’s supposed captain speak broken pirate slang. His voice came again. 

“What exact business do you have with us?”

“Avast ye! The deal be this: give us the blonde model boy as booty, or we’re gonna play so that you can’t focus on your precious shoot!” With that, he strummed his guitar to a deafening chord that reverberated through the two ships and sent birds flying from the next island over.

Gabriel, after hearing the interference that came through the speakers in his standing computer display from home, took a moment to think of this predicament. The ship would cause a disturbance, and there was no working around that level of volume. 

“Nathalie, unplug me.” Came his last resounding words. He was then disconnected from the chords that flowed into the loudspeakers. “Bring me to my son.”

As Nathalie walked over to Adrien, the crew around him who were set to watch the smaller ship’s persistent antics, dispersed to their designated areas to pick up the rest of the shoot.

Adrien turned around and saw his father-tablet in the woman’s hands. He almost looked amused. 

“Those are your so-called friends?” The senior asked.

“Yes sir.” Adrien said bowing his head again.

“They are disrupting what is to be a very important shoot.”

Adrien mustered up the courage that he could find to speak. “But we’re almost done with shooting! And aren’t we supposed to finish this session next Saturday?”

“That is inconsequential.”

Adrien’s head returned to a bow, his lips sealed tight. He was always shot down when he offered any kind of rebuttal to his father’s iron will.

Back aboard the Liberty, the group came into a huddle to discuss their next plan of action. 

Luka wondered if there was a way for someone to ascend the forty-foot tall vessel that guarded his friend. He then comically thought of how a canon with a grappling hook would do the trick.

Wait a minute.

Gabriel mentally granted his son’s argument that the shootings were all but finished for the new spread. By some twist of fate, he spoke again in a calmer tone.

“Would you like to go with them?” 

The look on Adrien’s face was slightly north of shocked. More bewildered. Outright flabbergasted. His father had rarely ever given him an option in what he could do. Had he been akumatized into a loving parental figure all of a sudden?

“Really? May I?” Adrien stuttered out. 

“Your friends obviously want to take you from your supposed imprisoned state, or so they implied. Your next shoot is this upcoming Saturday and if anything happens to that specific shoot to take us off of our schedule for the launch, you and them will regret it. Do I make myself clear?”

Adrien was buzzing with excitement at the prospect of getting out of his tedious work for the day. “Yes sir, don’t worry, I’ll make sure to be there. And make sure that they won’t be! May I be excused?” The boy was practically vibrating at a happy frequency and could barely hold back his smile.

“Yes. For this time only due to us being ahead of schedule. Do not make me regret this decision.”

Adrien jumped up and down in excitement. He was getting out of here!

“The only question is, how do you plan on leaving this ship-“

He was cut off by the sound of metal clanging on metal. They turned to see the noise and its source and saw what appeared to be a large grappling hook with four pointed ends, each with a thick rope.

Adrien once again rushed to the side of the ship to see what they were meant to be.

The Liberty had taken the liberty of sailing slightly away from the ship after they had latched onto the side’s rails. Adrien looked at the source of the ropes and saw a head of blue out in the ocean blue with a cannon and a wide enough grin that even he could see it from the distance.

Adrien, or the Chat Noir side of him, knew exactly what to do in this situation. He took his belt from the shorts and whipped it around the trusty threads. He climbed onto the metal sides of the ship and breathed in deeply.

He then jumped to everyone’s surprise and sailed through the air towards the smaller ship’s deck. The wind ruffled his clothing and sent the hat on his head flying away. But he didn’t care. This was the feeling of freedom and he couldn’t have been freer.

The rope’s end was anchored tightly to a genuine metal belaying pin in the middle of the deck. As he picked up speed, he looked to his destination and saw his friends had gathered together to form a human trampoline, arms intertwined to catch the mid-air flight risk.

Luka then came close enough to the ship where he felt the tips of his feet touch the ground, and as they knocked him off balance, at the speed he was going, he tripped and tumbled into the waiting arms of his comrades. It was almost too perfect.

As the group had fallen to the floor with the catch of the day, they broke apart and came together to group hug, Adrien.

“We’re so glad you free!” Exclaimed Rose.

“I’m glad that wasn’t as bad as we thought it was going to be man!” Came Nino reassuringly. 

As everyone hugged him Marinette realized that she was touching Adrien’s shoulder. She quickly became flustered and Alya needed to drag her out of the scene before she exploded. The group then broke up the love chain.

Not that too many people outside Rose and Juleka noticed, and shared a wink and snickering glance together.

“So glad you decided to drop in.”

The voice caused Adrien to spin around. Luka stood there with a playful smile and arms crossed.

Adrien struck the same pose and jested back. “Well, you definitely caught me grappling hook, line, and sinker.”

Luka couldn’t help it. He bowed his head and covered his mouth with his fist as he snorted out a laugh. Adrien followed suit, as they couldn’t help but start off every interaction with a pun war.

They then clasped hands and Luka slightly squeezed the blonde’s. “Glad to have you aboard mate,” he said in his awful pirate voice.

It was Adrien’s turn to snort, and a slight tear formed in his eye from laughing. “It’s good to be here.” He squeezed Luka’s hand in turn.

The group then set sail for open water and partied on the high seas until they all watched the beautiful sunset altogether. They wanted to commemorate the day they saved Adrien Agreste, model boy wonder, and belt zip liner, from the clutches of his boring Saturday job. They set up a time-lapse camera and all gathered together, with Luka and Adrien joining hands over each other’s shoulders, and they smiled as the flash went off.

This would be remembered as one of the best Saturdays in Adrien’s life, and it was all thanks to his amazing friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked it! Thanks for reading! Leave kudos, comments, and or bookmark it! I’m otpcruiseliner on tumblr if you want to check that out.


End file.
